bellflowerfandomcom-20200213-history
Bellflower Siblings and Friends
Bellflower Siblings and Friends will be a novel series about the Bellflower children and their friends in Blueberry Hill in each different chapter book with one of the Bellflower children (Periwinkle, Poppy, Mistletoe, Dandelion and Violette) or their friends (Lilli, Anthony, Keaton, Austin, Pimpernelle, Gina, and Tony) would be starring in as the main character. It will be published by Disney Interactive Media and Bandai Namco Entertainment. The author who will be writing these stories of each novel is newcomer storywriter Jean Paul "JP" Daoust. The first story in the first novel in this book will be called Family Moving Day and will be released on May 10th, 2019 on Wattpad. The 1st Novel will be released in public between 2020 and 2022. You may find the story here: ☀https://www.wattpad.com/home Cast *Periwinkle Bellflower - The main protagonist of the novel series and the 2nd youngest of the Bellflower Siblings. Periwinkle is a kind, friendly, well-behaved, obedient and benevolent 8-year-old rabbit boy who has a pure heart of holy light. A long time ago, when Periwinkle was a little child, his mother died in illness leaving him heartbroken and depressed. But when he and his family moved to Blueberry Hill, Austin and the others helped Periwinkle regain confidence and to let go of his attachment of his previous home. Periwinkle's outfit consists of a vermillion bandana around his head with his name written on the center, a cerulean t-shirt with a picture of a carrot in the front, blue green pants with golden yellow vertical lines on each side, brown miner gloves, and a brown belt around the waist with a gold buckle in the front, and sky blue sneakers with navy blue laces and lining. Periwinkle is also a demi-god like his mother due to the fact he is a descendant of a holy being. *Dandelion Bellflower - The 7-year-old rabbit and youngest of the Bellflower Siblings. Dandelion's outfit consists of a flax jumpsuit with a picture of a carrot in the front, deep lilac gloves with cyan sock-like cuffs, and an imperial blue jacket with golden buttons. *Poppy Bellflower - The 11-year-old rabbit and oldest of the Bellflower Siblings. Poppy's outfit consists of blue glasses, american yellow t-shirt with a V-neck, a dark blue jacket, bright navy blue jeans with side pockets, a black belt around the waist with a silver buckle, and dim gray miner gloves. *Violette Bellflower - The 2nd oldest of the Bellflower Siblings and the 10-year-old rabbit. Violette's outfit consists of a yellow headband, a yellow mini-dress, maximum blue fingerless gloves, a white obi around the waist, an iris cummerbund ontop of the obi, and blueberry checkered tights. *Mistletoe Bellflower - The 9-year-old middle child of the Bellflower Siblings. Mistletoe's outfit consists of a pink and magenta cap with a blue M-letter in the front, blue fingerless gloves, a magenta short-sleeved jumpsuit, a purple custom-made tank top jersey on top of his jumpsuit, and a liver brown belt around the waist with a golden buckle. *Pimpernelle Maclnos - Periwinkle's best friend and love interest. Pimpernelle's outfit consists of a pink short-sleeved jacket, a fuchsia t-shirt, lavender pants and a light brown belt with a golden buckle around the waist, she also wears lavender fingerless gloves and two purple bands on each of her ears. *Lilli Usagiginō - A tomboyish 11-year-old rabbit girl and a distant friend of Periwinkle and Poppy. Lilli's outfit consists of a tangerine mini-dress with a white collar, golden buttons on the left side and a chocolate brown belt with a golden buckle around the waist, she also wears glasses, white miner gloves and goldenrod tights with orange stripes. *Anthony Gomote - A Scottish-British 11-year-old aristocrat rabbit boy and a distant friend of Periwinkle and Poppy. Anthony's outfit consists of a white formal shirt with a collar, a medium brown vest, white gloves, a green kilt and an ash grey belt with a golden buckle around the waist, he also wears a green Scottish beret and white long johns. *Keaton Stamperfield - A boyish and energetic 14-year-old rabbit boy who has cocky vigilante attitude. Keaton's outfit consists of a blue bandana on his head with a symbol of skull cow's face, a red tank top, a green vest, blue jeans, a red belt with a golden buckle around the waist, navy blue gloves with barn red sock-like cuffs, white sports tape wrapped around his lower forearms and lower legs, and two bittersweet boots with cornell red straps and a golden buckle on each strap. *Austin Cleanheart - A mature, serious and wise 16-year-old armadillo boy and the eldest child of the Cleanheart Family. Austin's outfit consists of a maximum blue tank top, blue denim jeans, a kenyan copper belt with a golden buckle in the front around his waist, light green gloves with animal blood spots on each of the cuffs, white sports tape wrapped around his lower forearms and two cadet blue boots with dark sky blue straps and a silver buckle on each strap. *Gina - A tomboyish and level-headed 14-year-old rabbit girl and Keaton's love interest. *Tony - A energetic and feisty 10-year-old rabbit boy and a good friend of Periwinkle and Pimpernelle. *Papa Bramble Bellflower - Periwinkle's wise and cautious father. *Zinnia Bellflower - Periwinkle's aunt and Bramble's older sister. *Mama Isabella Bellflower - Periwinkle's deceased mother. 'Books and Chapters' # Family Moving Day # Carnival # Periwinkle and the Full Moon Ball # Poppy and the Ogre # Refried Donuts # Bunnies on the Case # Dandelion's Wonderful Garden # Periwinkle, Violette and the Foxes # Periwinkle and Keaton # Balloonatic Rabbits # Poppy's Dance Skills # Face the Music # Periwinkle and Austin # Mistletoe and the Baobab Tree # Born to be Bunnies # In the Limelight # By the Sea # Keaton and Gina # Inventor Bunnies # Welcome to Scottish County # Slide On, Rabbits # The Corporate Alliance # The Mystery of Sobek # Papa Bramble Bellflower's Invention # The Exploit and Battle of the Austrian Towns # Periwinkle, Lilli and Tony # The Black Sun # Welcome to Canada # The White Maw # Torture Freakshow # The Fairy Beasts of the Hitlomage Kingdom # The Mysterious Woman # The Prophets of Magdalene # The Fields of Italy # Welcome to Japan # Here's the United Kingdom # Periwinkle and the School Bullies # Periwinkle, Dandelion and the Manta Rays # The Raid on Blueberry Hill # Periwinkle and the Rescue Operation # Summertime Kids # Lilli Helps Out # Anthony's Online Mystery # Pimpernelle Gets Nervous # Keeping up in Toronto # Shanghaied # Travelling in British Columbia # Moonlight Shadows # The Blece Serum # The Holidays with Beechflua # A Christmas Tail # Counterfeit Sorority # The Last of Earth's Fairies # Welcome to the Great Yukon # Morocco # Powderburgh's Dunes # The Malice of Niles Blood # Inquisitor Rabbits # RocketFest # Pimpernelle and the Catwalk # Totally Australia # Sweden Rock Festival # The Awakening of the Paldins and Fairies # Periwinkle and Edelnelia # Dandelion's Birthday # Mistletoe and Gamba # This is the Czechoslovakia Republic # Insane Idiot's Array # Bittersweet Norway # Wild West Bunnies # Travelling in Brazil # The School Play # Teenagers' Turf Wars # Captured and Tied Up # Diarmavieve the Ancient Nature Fairy # Nadgaunt the Ancient Steel Paldin. # Cattle Quarantine. # Incident on the Mountain. # The Hunters' Chase. # Rescuing Periwinkle's Siblings.